Le petit triton
by Iroko
Summary: Parce que je sais pas comment dire sirène au masculin
1. JOUR 1 : Sous et sur l'océan

Blabla de l'auteur : parce que Kizzbloo a demandé d'autres détournements de conte

 **Le petit triton**

 **JOUR 1 : Sous et sur l'océan  
**

Tout au fond de l'océan Paradis, vivent en secret les sirènes sous la protection du grand triton. Celui-ci a de nombreux enfants, mais parmi ceux-ci, le plus connu est le caporal Livaï, aussi fameux pour la brigade de sécurité qu'il a monté avec ses frères et sœurs, que pour sa petite taille alors qu'il n'est pas le plus jeune. D'un naturel plutôt impassible et sérieux, il lui arrive de s'énerver si on le taquine trop longtemps sur le sujet. Mais comme il en impose quand même, personne n'a envie de se retrouver à subir ses foudres pour ça... sauf son dauphin de compagnie Hanji qui ne craint rien ni personne - parfois au mépris de sa propre sécurité.

Tout ce petit monde vivait heureux, loin des hommes dont les bateaux passaient rarement dans leurs parages. Mais un jour que Livaï patrouillait, il aperçut l'ombre d'une coque à la surface, et la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence. Mais après tout, ne valait-il pas mieux connaître ses ennemis pour s'en protéger ? Affleurant au ras de la quille, il s'assura que personne n'était en position pour le voir. Plantant ses deux coutelas tour à tour dans le bois de la coque, il réussit à se hisser jusqu'à un sabord de décharge qui lui donnait vue sur le pont. Le temps était au beau fixe et le vent arrière était aussi fort que stable, aussi les marins étaient plutôt détendus, s'affairant tranquillement au maintien de la trajectoire et se distrayant s'ils n'avaient rien à faire.

L'attention de Livaï se posa sur un groupe qui semblait s'amuser avec des rectangles plats colorés. L'un des hommes caressait une étrange boule de poils. D'abord intrigué par la bestiole, le regard de Livaï se trouva bientôt attiré par l'homme qui passait sa main dans la fourrure. Bien qu'il ne ressemble en rien à une boule éclairante, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de le trouver aussi lumineux et chaleureux que le soleil. Et ses yeux étaient d'un vert-bleu magnifique qui l'hypnotisa. La voix de l'homme faisait courir des frissons dans son corps et ses sourires lui donnait l'impression de chavirer - il n'était pas un bateau pourtant. Livaï ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, et c'est seulement quand le groupe se dissout pour aller préparer le dîner qu'il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée.

S'arrachant à regret à la vision de celui que les marins appelaient "mon prince", Livaï se laissa glisser le long de la coque. Il ne savait pas combien de miles le bateau avait parcourus mais il aurait un long chemin à faire pour rentrer. Sans doute qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui même s'il n'était pas rare qu'il s'isole régulièrement. Son humeur pensive vola en éclat lorsqu'il se retrouva sous la surface et subit l'assaut d'une Hanji hystérique qui le harcela de questions sur les humains. Fichu dauphin trop curieux. Encore heureux que son anatomie l'ait empêchée de le rejoindre à son poste d'observation, elle n'aurait pas manqué de les faire repérer, bruyante comme elle était. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle se soit retenue de caqueter à la surface. Soupirant, Livaï lui rapporta tout ce qu'il avait vu. Autant la calmer sur le chemin, il ne voulait pas qu'elle attire l'attention sur les risques qu'il avait pris quand ils seraient rentrés au château. Pour le reste il se contenterait d'envoyer chier les curieux, il était adulte et occupait son temps comme il voulait après tout !

Le courant quotidien reprit son cours, en apparence identique et paisible. Mais Livaï se languissait de son prince. Lui qui n'avait jamais été autre chose que blasé de toute sa vie, voilà qu'il trouvait enfin la personne pour lui en donner le goût mais il fallait que ce ne soit pas une sirène - ou un triton dans ce cas précis. Il s'énervait lui-même à faire des ronds près de la surface en guettant en vain les bateaux. A l'idée que son prince ne naviguerait plus jamais dans leurs eaux, il sentait son cœur se serrer et avait envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou.

Mais Livaï n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et, bien qu'il sache que c'était risqué et que sa famille désapprouverait, il alla rendre visite au sorcier Kenny. Celui-ci, avec un sourire sinistre lui assura qu'effectivement il connaissait un sortilège pour le rendre humain, séparant sa queue en deux pour faire des jambes tout-à-fait fonctionnelles quoiqu'un peu douloureuses. Par contre le sort ne durait que trois jours à moins qu'il ne reçoive un baiser d'amour de son humain. Auquel cas ils pourraient vivre heureux ensemble sur la terre ferme. Autrement Livaï perdrait forme humaine pour se dissoudre en écume. C'était malheureux mais Kenny n'avait jamais réussi à éliminer cet effet secondaire.

Le risque était énorme mais Livaï ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa vie à pleurer après son prince. Il accepta donc, grimaçant quand Kenny demanda sa voix comme paiement. Bon, c'est pas qu'il était un grand parleur mais ça n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Si la perte de sa voix lui fit juste l'effet d'un froid passager, la potion qu'il dut avaler ensuite avait un goût épouvantable et les sortilèges qui lui furent jetés le traversaient de part en part, lui donnant l'impression d'être au sein d'un nid d'anguilles électriques. La douleur qui s'empara de sa queue était telle qu'il ne rendit pas compte de la métamorphose sur le moment. Quand l'eau qu'il respirait devint soudain une brûlure, il n'était plus en état de penser, fut-ce pour regretter de s'être jeté dans cette folie de manière irréfléchi.

La chance était cependant avec lui car peu après qu'Hanji l'ait ramené en catastrophe à la surface, c'est le prince lui-même qui le trouva en train de cracher ses poumons tout neufs sur le sable. Sincèrement inquiet pour la santé de ce pauvre naufragé muet, le prince - il se présenta comme "Eren" - l'enveloppa dans son long manteau pour cacher sa nudité, et l'emmena dans son château, le soutenant alors qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Un peu douloureuses, mon cul ! Ce charlatan de sorcier avait voulu minimiser les effets secondaires pour ne pas le décourager, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la queu... les jambes, à chaque pas qu'il faisait ! Livaï se concentra sur la chaleur du corps contre le sien. Il avait été inconscient de tenter le calmar avec une échéance aussi courte, mais le dieu des mers était avec lui. Les sourires et la voix tendre d'Eren le remplissaient de félicité.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la ville, Livaï eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que même avec des jambes il restait plus petit que les humains de son âge. Même que certaines femmes ! Il aurait dû demander au sorcier un changement à ce niveau-là. Mais qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait demandé en plus. Il avait déjà assez de handicaps comme ça. En tout cas c'était fascinant de découvrir le monde humain - enfin quand il arrivait à détacher son regard d'Eren. Livaï eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Hanji qui aurait sûrement rêvé de l'accompagner. Il avait vraiment été égoïste sur le coup. Mais le sort était jeté et il n'avait plus qu'à tenter sa chance. S'il échouait tout était fini, et s'il réussissait à obtenir le cœur de son prince... peut-être qu'il pourrait revoir ses amis et sa famille à la faveur d'une balade en bateau.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. JOUR 2 : Jour de miel et d'amertume

Blabla de l'auteur : j'ai eu du mal mais voilà la suite des aventures terrestres de l'ex-petit triton maintenant sur deux pattes

 **Le petit triton**

 **JOUR 2 : Jour de miel et d'amertume  
**

Si Eren avait été aux petits soins pour lui la veille, le tourbillon des serviteurs qu'il commandait pour prendre soin du pauvre naufragé n'avait pas été propice à un rapprochement. Livaï espérait qu'il aurait plus de chance aujourd'hui. Mais comment un muet pouvait demander à voir le prince ? Au moins cela lui évita de terrifier la servante qui l'aidait à s'habiller alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à se faire ainsi habiller. Certes il ne s'était jamais habillé de sa vie mais ça ne devait pas être si difficile de s'y retrouver, il n'était pas un têtard ! Mais il prit sur lui pour rester patient et, une fois présentable, il suivit calmement la jeune fille dans les dédales du palais, espérant qu'elle le mènerait à Eren. Et il essayait de détendre sa mâchoire, crispée par la douleur de chaque pas. Il n'en avait certes pas besoin pour parler, mais il allait falloir essayer de sourire s'il voulait séduire son prince. C'est pas en faisant une tête de supplicié qu'il allait se rendre attirant.

Il fut heureux de se retrouver avec le prince mais moins de l'être à table. Qu'est-ce qui était comestible au juste au milieu de tout ce fatras ? Et comment se servait-on de ces étranges outils pour ne pas paraître suspect ? Se voyant proposer une boisson, il l'accepta avec bonheur, ayant déjà repéré comment il fallait boire dans le récipient. Il n'avait qu'à siroter doucement le... thé ? fort délicieux ma fois, pour observer l'air de rien les manières des autres convives. Il fut soulagé de s'en sortir sans faute - même s'il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de risques, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas très faim avec l'estomac noué par le stress.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le prince proposa de lui faire visiter la ville et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement du palais - un peu trop discrètement, le prince fuyait-il quelque responsabilité ? En tous cas c'était la chance de Livaï de se rapprocher de lui et de le séduire. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux - ou presque, mais le "chien" ne comptait pas, et il était même beaucoup plus sage qu'Hanji. Malgré que son cœur ne batte que pour Eren et qu'il ne veuille pas le lâcher des yeux, Livaï ne put empêcher que son regard s'attarde sur les étals qui bordaient les rues qu'ils parcouraient. Tellement de choses dont il ignorait l'utilité. Sous la mer ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand chose, juste quelques outils, et certaines sirènes aimaient se fabriquer des bijoux avec des cailloux ou des coquillages.

Arrivé sur le port, Livaï fit la grimace devant les étals de poissons. Et il n'était pas en confiance alors que le prince les dirigeait vers un bateau en plein débarquement. Peu importe qu'il soit maintenant protégé par sa forme humaine, Livaï avait du mal à oublier le danger que représentaient les gens de la mers pour son espèce. Le prince lui, héla avec enthousiasme un homme élancé qui quittait justement le navire.

\- Salut Lehrigen (1) ! Tu as trouvé une créature légendaire ?

\- Pas cette fois-ci, et toi ?

\- C'est pas en restant à terre, que j'en trouverais. J'ai juste trouvé le naufragé que voilà.

\- Enchanté Monsieur...

\- Ah, il est muet. Du coup je ne sais pas quel est son nom.

Et Livaï ne voyait pas comment lui faire deviner. Encore que le nom de l'autre homme... Il pointa le nouveau venu puis se pointa.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'appelles comme lui ?

Livaï fit un geste qui signifiait plus court, du moins pour ses semblables.

\- Plus petit ? Lerri ?

Livaï acquiesça légèrement avant de grimacer en faisant un vague signe de la main.

\- Quelque chose qui ressemble un peu à Lerri ?

Cette fois-ci Livaï acquiesça franchement.

\- Eh bien, c'est toujours un meilleur départ pour un jeu de devinette.

\- En ce cas je vous souhaite bon jeu mon prince, il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport. Après quoi j'irai voir si mes indics ont pu ramener des rumeurs intéressantes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu attraperas une sirène un jour ?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'elles existent. J'ai déjà trouvé le dauphin à corne, je trouverais bien cette autre légende bien trop répandue pour être née du vent.

\- Bonne chance !

Je lui souhaite une totale malchance, ouais ! grogna en son fort intérieur Livaï. C'est à cause de ce genre de chasseur de chimère, que Livaï et son peuple devaient être prudents et éviter la surface. Pas moyen que les humains les laissent aussi tranquilles qu'ils le faisaient avec de "banals" dauphins. Enfin la menace curieuse s'en alla et le prince emmena sa prise personnelle découvrir d'autres merveilles de la ville. Livaï dut bien reconnaître qu'Hanji avait des raisons de trouver les humains fascinants. Même s'ils étaient terriblement téméraires et casse-cou se dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient de chez un inventeur dont le grand rêve était d'inventer une machine pour voler comme un oiseau. Les hommes étaient fait pour marcher comme les oiseaux pour voler et les poissons pour nager. Pourquoi vouloir aller contre sa nature ? Bon, Livaï était de mauvaise fois sur ce coup-là. Il avait bien choisi de se soumettre à une mécanique douloureuse pour pouvoir marcher à côté d'Eren. Même si ce n'était pas facile de s'habituer à ces nouveaux membres incongrus et qu'il trébuchait souvent à sa gronde honte. Mais Eren le rattrapait toujours et ça lui permettait de savourer le contact de son prince.

Mais à Poséidon les romances naïves de Petra ! C'est pas en jouant les donzelles en détresse qu'il allait le faire tomber amoureux. Seulement Livaï devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait guère d'idée, n'ayant aucune expérience et ne s'étant jamais intéressé à ce genre de chose. Le soleil s'était mis à taper fort et ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une fontaine pour se rafraîchir (2).

\- Ça fait du bien. Hmm.

C'est surtout Livaï qui avait envie de faire hmm en voyant l'eau qui dégoulinait sur la chemise du prince après qu'il se soit aspergé le visage pour se rafraîchir. Que Poséidon le retienne, il devait le séduire pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Et donc ton nom ressemblait à Lerri, c'est ça ? Est-ce que ce serait... Lenny ? Non, Larry ? Pas Lassie ?

\- Wouf !

Livaï foudroya le chien du regard. Certainement pas !

\- Hum... Loonie, Louis, Levi ?

Livaï n'était pas un grand parleur et il avait horreur des devinettes. Aussi, quand la langue de l'humain prononça un nom relativement proche du sien, il acquiesça pour mettre fin à cette comptine qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Déjà que le soleil lui tapait sur le crâne. Au fond de l'eau on n'avait pas ce problème, on était toujours au frais et on pouvait se dorer au soleil en restant à l'abri juste sous la surface. Heureusement, Eren ne tarda pas à emmener "Levi" dans les ruelles ombragées pour chercher un encas pour le déjeuner. Et Livaï fut encore plus ravi quand, une fois le pique-nique récupéré, Eren les emmena hors de la ville, à travers les verts pâturages pour se poser sous un pommier (3). Que ça faisait du bien le silence après l'enfer sonore de la ville. Encore une fois, l'océan était beaucoup plus calme.

Le repas ne fut que légers bruits de mastication et œillades discrètes de l'ex-triton sur le visage détendu de son bien-aimé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls et au calme, comment avancer ses palourdes (4) ? En plus toute l'agitation du matin et le poids du déjeuner commençaient à le rendre somnolent. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter comme excuse pour se blottir contre lui comme le faisait son chien qui ronflait comme un bienheureux ? Malheureusement le prince semblait lui plein d'énergie et il se leva dès son repas fini.

\- Une petite balade pour digérer ?

Son sourire était si éblouissant que Livaï ne put rien faire d'autre que se lever à son tour. Et les voilà partis à travers champs, le prince lançant des bouts de bois que son chien ramenait joyeusement, attendant à peine d'entendre le "Va chercher Armin". Difficile de croire que cette boule de poils sur ressorts avait quelque chose à voir avec la méduse d'il y a dix minutes. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bois et Livaï ne put encore une fois qu'ouvrir grand les yeux et détailler tout cet environnement inconnu. Toutes les choses qu'il pourrait raconter à Hanji ! Sauf qu'il ne la reverrait probablement pas. Soit il mourrait demain, soit il resterait humain pour toujours. Il était tellement occupé à cracher l'eau de ses poumons après qu'Hanji l'ait remonté à la surface qu'il ne savait même pas s'il la comprenait encore ou si il avait été totalement transformé en humain au point de devenir sourd aux langages marins.

Eren semblait s'amuser gentiment de son émerveillement et lui montrait les trésors cachés de la forêt, entre nids de petits animaux - Livaï ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les voix de Petra et Isabel couinant des "adorables" - cercles de champignons, tableaux de mousses, cascades d'eau - non salée - rebondissant dans les creux des vallons et faisant naître des arcs-en-ciel quand le soleil passait à travers les feuillages... Livaï se sentait comme dans un rêve, seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait - ou presque, Armin se rappela à son souvenir en le bousculant joyeusement alors qu'ils observaient des têtards dans une marre. Comme s'il en avait pas déjà assez marre que le chien vienne lui mettre des algues sur le courant. Il avait l'air de quoi maintenant à patauger dans cette eau croupie saturée de bestioles ? Bon, il ne nierait pas que le rire d'Eren lui ait réchauffé le cœur, mais ce n'est pas à ses dépens qu'il voulait le faire rire ! Au moins, enlever la "chemise" pour la faire sécher lui permit d'obtenir des compliments sur sa musculature. C'était toujours ça, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'impressionner avec sa stature.

La fin d'après-midi se profilait sur une note positive. Eren et Livaï avaient l'air d'amis de longue date et Livaï n'en revenait pas de la complicité qu'ils avaient réussi à nouer en un seul jour. Poséidon était avec lui. Ou plutôt Cupidon. Maintenant il fallait monter au courant supérieur. Mais comment ? Livaï n'allait pas se jeter sur Eren comme son chien le faisait, c'était un truc d'animal de compagnie - d'ailleurs Hanji faisait la même chose à sa consternation - pas de prétendant bien élevé. Avant qu'il ne trouve une idée à se mettre sous la dent, son estomac protesta qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus solide à mâcher. Le prince décida qu'il était temps de rentrer en ville pour se sustenter. Après cette bonne journée de randonnée, son corps criait lui aussi famine.

Après avoir dégusté leur dîner dans une taverne animée - un peu trop au goût de Livaï - Eren proposa d'aller passer la soirée au bord de l'eau, sur une plage un peu plus loin qui serait sûrement déserte à cette heure. Effectivement il n'y avait aucun humain ou poivrot en vue. Et pas d'Hanji caquetante dans la rade. Cette anguille aurait pu tout ruiner en caquetant ce qu'elle aurait estimé être un chant romantique et qu'une oreille normale qualifierait de concert de clics et de couacs. Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans le sable encore chaud, Eren lui envoyant un sourire complice alors que leurs épaules se touchaient, et Livaï espéra qu'il penserait que ses rougeurs aux joues étaient dues aux reflets du coucher de soleil. Pareil spectacle se voyait aussi en mer, mais c'était différent de le voir sur la terre ferme où il n'y avait pas besoin de se maintenir à flot. Et de le contempler avec quelqu'un. Il avait envie de s'allonger la tête sur les genoux d'Eren pour en profiter en se faisant caresser les cheveux. Mais la place était déjà prise par le chien. A croire qu'Eren passait la soirée avec celui-ci et que Livaï portait le plateau de fruits de mer. Il se retint de grogner, le chien le faisait bien assez pour deux, même si c'était plus un ronronnement appréciateur des caresses que son maître lui prodiguait.

Puis les étoiles s'allumèrent et Eren s'allongea pour mieux les contempler. Livaï l'imita, se collant à lui autant qu'il l'osait et l'écoutant à moitié raconter les histoires que les humains donnaient aux constellations. Quel besoin d'inventer des histoires pour les lanternes des baudroies célestes ? Quoiqu'en y repensant, aucune sirène n'avait pu nager jusqu'au ciel, alors comment savait-on qu'il s'agissait de poissons à leurre lumineux nageant dans les hauts vents au lieu des profondeurs marines ? Et puis il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se laisser distraire. Il avait déjà une échéance courte, et rien ne lui garantissait que le prince n'aurait pas des obligations le lendemain. Il avait déjà de la chance d'avoir obtenu une journée entière rien que pour lui, anonyme et obscur naufragé. Il fallait qu'il déclare clairement son intérêt. Mais comment ? Il lui aurait bien pris la main mais celle-ci était encore dans la fourrure du troisième larron. Et puis n'était-ce pas un peu timide ? Livaï était un triton adulte - enfin un homme maintenant - et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Alors que Livaï rassemblait son courage pour embrasser Eren, certain qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver moment plus propice, le prince poussa soudain un soupir et son sourire se fana, figeant son prétendant.

\- Si seulement toutes mes journées pouvaient être comme ça. Mais mes devoirs de prince vont m'accaparer de plus en plus à mesure que mon père me passera la main.

Livaï essaye de le réconforter avec un sourire encourageant - du moins il l'espérait, ça n'avait jamais été son fort et il n'aurait pas été discret de se relever pour vérifier sur son reflet. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on était en plein jour, la lune brillait fort mais les formes restaient un peu étouffées par la pénombre nocturne.

\- Enfin, on ne peut pas rester un enfant toute sa vie. Mon père compte sur moi et puis c'est pas comme si je ne pourrais pas avoir un peu de relâche de temps en temps. Enfin j'espère. Juste que j'aurai préféré pouvoir choisir qui j'épouse.

Le cœur de Livaï se glaça à cette idée. Eren avait-t-il déjà...

\- En tout cas j'ai passé un bien meilleur enterrement de vie de garçon en ta compagnie que si j'avais laissé les jeunes nobles de la cour me kidnapper. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Jean a pu imaginer... C'était bien mieux comme ça. Ma dernière journée d'homme libre a été une merveilleuse ballade de liberté en bonne compagnie. Demain je serais un homme marié, quand bien même je n'ai jamais aimé ma fiancée que comme une sœur. Mais c'est mon devoir de prince, il n'y a rien à dire.

Livaï aurait voulu pouvoir lui rétorquer qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire au contraire. Lui aussi était fils de roi, et il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de son père de le forcer à épouser qui que ce soit. Si seulement il avait encore sa voix. Il n'était pas doué pour parler mais quelques mots simples lui auraient suffi.

\- Et puis Mikasa est quelqu'un de bien. Elle m'aime et je l'adore. J'aurais pu connaître pire.

Eren se leva soudain et lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il faut que je sois en forme pour demain. On fait la course jusqu'au château ?

Livaï s'était laissé relever mais Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir à son ton espiègle qu'il s'élançait déjà. Comment aurait-il pu savoir l'épreuve que le rattraper représentait quand Livaï lui avait caché la douleur de ses jambes ? Grimaçant, Livaï tenta avec précaution un petit trot, appuyant avec soin chaque appui malgré la souffrance pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre et profitant de l'obscurité pour laisser échapper ses larmes. Peu avant d'arriver dans la lumière des éclairages, il fit une pause pour sécher les traces de sa douleur et reprit son chemin au pas, faisant mine d'être essoufflé. Quoiqu'il l'était réellement un peu, il n'avait pas été facile de gérer son souffle en plus du reste. Le prince l'attendait aux portes et l'encouragea.

\- Essoufflé pour si peu avec la jolie musculature que tu as ? Tu ne dois pas avoir entièrement récupéré de ton accident. Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé. Demain sera un peu agité à cause de la fête mais après ce sera plus calme je pense. Prends ton temps pour te reposer, tu es mon invité aussi longtemps que tu veux. C'est un peu bizarre de dire ça alors que je ne connais rien de toi, mais j't'aime bien. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Même pas le temps de lever le petit doigt qu'Eren avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs. Il était aussi vif et glissant qu'une anguille. Il pourrait être un peu plus prévenant avec son invité, quand même. Et comment Livaï retrouvait sa chambre dans ce labyrinthe d'abord ? Son prince venait de l'abandonner pour mourir de froid tout seul dans cette prison de pierre...

\- Monsieur désire-t-il que je le guide jusqu'à sa chambre ?

Ah non, y'avait la servante de ce matin pour veiller sur lui. Au moins il l'avait pas fait fuir. Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre - il avait toutes les chances de se faire arrêter s'il essayait de fouiller tout le château pour trouver la chambre du prince pour se glisser dans son lit - il acquiesça. Le nombre de gardes qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs était dépriment. Les tritons et sirènes sous ses ordres étaient bien plus vigilants en service mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux. Livaï se réfugia en soupirant dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. La douceur des draps ne pouvait rien contre la douleur qui l'habitait et l'empêcherait sûrement de dormir cette nuit, égrenant le temps qu'il lui restait au fil du déplacement de la lune.

Cet amour avait été une folie et il allait bientôt payer le prix d'avoir voulu y croire.

A SUIVRE

Bon cette fois-ci ceux qui voulaient des paroles ont eu du monologue et même du dialogue ! Et des commentaires de l'auteur ci-dessous :

(1) Je viens de relire Wild Hunt d'Elfquest. Et c'est là que je me dis "si j'avais utilisé Levi au lieu de Livaï ça aurait été plus approprié pour faire deviner son nom par rapport à celui de Lehrigen". Au final c'est peut-être plus amusant comme ça.

(2) Et là j'ai l'image de Belle en train de rêver au prince charmant au bord de la fontaine, en chantant à un mouton qui lui bouffe une page de son livre en réponse. La question est qui de Livaï ou Eren serait le mouton ?

(3) Non, je ne vais pas refaire le coup de Blanche Neige avec l'étranglement à la pomme et le baiser du prince pour l'en sortir. Ce serait trop facile.

(4) Oui, les sirènes jouent aux dames avec des palourdes ou autres coquillages, ça se trouve facilement en mer, pourquoi ils s'embêteraient à fabriquer des pions ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. JOUR 3 : Une histoire de couteaux

Blabla de l'auteur : la deadline - c'est le cas de le dire - approche !

 **Le petit triton**

 **JOUR 3 : Une histoire de couteaux  
**

Le mariage eut lieu en pleine mer sur le bateau du prince. En plus de ressentir des coups de couteaux dans les jambes quand il marchait, Livaï avait maintenant l'impression qu'on lui en avait planté un dans le cœur alors qu'il voyait les nouveaux époux valser au son de la fanfare. La magnifique musique - encore qu'elle manque de cuivre, on avait oublié de vérifier que le trompettiste avait le pied marin - ne pouvait rien pour l'apaiser. Ce soir il se transformerait en écume. Quittant le pont principal, il gagna un bastingage à l'écart, regardant avec mélancolie la mer qui l'avait vu naître et dont il ferait bientôt partie.

C'est alors que la surface se troubla et que surgirent ses frères et sœurs. Il resta sans voix devant leurs crânes chauves et manqua de pleurer devant l'amour et la dévotion qu'ils lui portaient, et qui leur avait valu le sacrifice de leurs magnifiques chevelures. En effet, ils lui racontèrent que le sorcier avait accepté en échange de leur fournir un moyen de sauver leur frère adoré : un couteau magique qui, planté dans le cœur du prince, délivrerait Livaï du sortilège, lui permettant de reprendre sa forme et sa vie d'avant. Face à leurs suppliques, Livaï accepta le couteau. Il resta un moment à repasser la situation dans sa tête puis, encouragé par ses frères et sœurs, regagna le pont juste à temps pour voir les jeunes mariés gagner leur chambre. Serrant les dents, il attendit que l'attention de l'assistance se soit reportée sur la fête pour se glisser à leur suite.

Il trouva sa proie endormie au côté de son épouse, tous deux en chemise de nuit. Visiblement Eren lui avait laissé le privilège d'être celui à faire couler le sang ce soir. Livaï considéra le couteau puis le prince endormi. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer l'homme qu'il aimait pour se sauver. Finalement, abandonnant le couteau, il agrippa Eren et les projeta tous les deux par la fenêtre ouverte. Il préférait mourir avec son amour que vivre sans lui. Eren eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux sur Livaï avant qu'ils ne percutent tous les deux les flots. La surprise lui fit ouvrir la bouche mais Livaï vint rapidement y poser ses lèvres pour empêcher l'oxygène de s'échapper déjà. Eren ne chercha pas à se débattre, s'agrippant au contraire à lui et l'embrassant en retour. Le soleil se coucha au-dessus d'eux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs et Livaï ne se transforma pas en écume. Le baiser d'amour avait été échangé avant la fin du troisième jour et il resterait humain... se noyant donc de fait avec son prince, vu qu'au royaume des poissons nul être humain ne peut survivre.

SAPPY END

Bah quoi ? Ça finit plus ou moins mal dans l'original, la petite sirène finit en écume ou en fille de l'air. Mais bon, si vous préférez, je vous ferais un chapitre happy end optionnel.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. OPTION : Happy end

Blabla de l'auteur : pour ceux qui préfèrent les fins heureuses à la disney... ou en bazar live à la Iroko.

 **Le petit triton**

 **OPTION : Happy end  
**

Alors que l'eau envahissait douloureusement leurs poumons - Livaï n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi habituel que respirer son comptant d'eau oxygénée puisse se transformer en une telle torture - des mains vinrent les saisir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils crachaient leurs poumons à la surface. Les yeux embués par la douleur, Livaï reconnut les crânes chauves de ses frères et sœurs. Avant qu'il ne puisse les remercier, Eren rejeta son dernier bol d'eau de mer :

\- Pfoua ! C'était salé.

\- Tu t'attendais à de l'eau douce ?

\- ... Mais tu parles !?

Tiens, oui. Est-ce que sa voix n'était pas censée être définitivement coincée chez le sorcier quel que soit son destin ? Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, peu importe que ce soit dû au contrat réussi ou que le sorcier ait accidentellement cassé la fiole contenant sa voix.

\- Grand frère a retrouvé sa voix, c'est le pouvoir de l'amour !

Évidemment, comptez sur Isabel pour sauter sur ce genre d'idée romantique et niaiseuse. D'un autre côté le sorcier était pas mieux avec son sortilège à la noix.

\- Grand frère ? Tu...vous... **vous êtes des sirènes ?!**

\- Gueule plus fort, ils t'ont pas entendu du bateau.

\- Pardon. Mais tu es humain.

\- J'ai vendu ma voix pour avoir des jambes. C'est pas avec ma queue que j'allais pouvoir t'atteindre.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Je t'ai vu alors que tu étais sur un bateau.

\- Et tu as quitté ton monde pour me retrouver ?

\- Ouais, Livaï c'est le plus fort ! Même si je comprends pas qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour un stupide humain.

\- Isabel...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par "risquer sa vie" ?

\- Rien.

\- L...Livaï, c'est ça ? Tu crois pas que tu m'as caché assez de choses ? Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je ne t'embrasse plus !

Livaï rougit d'embarras à la déception et l'envie que la menace lui fit ressentir. Il essaya de camoufler sa gêne.

\- De toute façon, t'es pas censé embrasser que ta "femme" ?

\- Ben déjà que je me suis dégonflé à consommer la nuit de noce ce soir, qui dit que j'y arriverai un autre jour ? Par contre avec toi, ça me dit tout à fait.

Livaï frissonna devant le regard affamé d'Eren.

\- Livaï, je suis pas sûr, mais il a l'air de vouloir te manger. Il faut se méfier avec leur mauvaise habitude de manger du poisson.

\- ... Oluo, si c'est pour dire ce genre d'idiotie tu peux aussi bien la fermer.

\- Et donc ?

\- Pff. Le deal du sorcier c'était trois jours en humain. Si tu m'embrassais par amour je restais humain, sinon je mourrais.

\- Et tu as accepté un truc aussi risqué ?!

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais d'autre alternative.

\- Livaï, comment tu veux que je te quitte après une déclaration d'amour pareille ?

\- Quelle déclaration ? J'ai rien dit de mielleu...

Livaï ne put continuer à défendre sa non-niaiserie alors qu'Eren l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Et à couler à nouveau. Une fois les amoureux stupides séparés et remontés à la surface, la fratrie décida de quitter le banc des spectateurs.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va pas rester là à risquer de se faire repérer par des harponneurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Livaï, tu retournes avec les humains maintenant que tu vas garder cette forme ?

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, mais je sais pas si je pourrais supporter que l'officielle pose ses sales pattes sur mon Eren.

\- Possessif, hein ? Mais tu as raison, c'est risqué. Autant pour Mikasa à cause de ta jalousie, que pour toi si quelqu'un s'aperçoit qu'on est en couple. Les homosexuels sont très mal vu par l'église.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très... responsable d'abandonner mes responsabilités, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu être fils de roi. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais parti depuis longtemps avec Lehrigen à la recherche de créatures légendaires.

\- Pour m'attraper au harpon ?

\- Non mais il blesse pas s'il peut l'éviter ! Ce qui nous intéresse c'est de découvrir des choses nouvelles et inconnues. Pas de se faire un tableau de chasse, enfin de pêche. Du coup, peut-être que tes frères et sœurs pourraient nous débarquer sur un coin de terre discret.

\- Tu veux vivre avec moi ?

\- Yep ! Comme tu l'as dit, je t'ai embrassé par amour et puis j'aime l'aventure.

Livaï ne savait quoi dire. Décidément, Eren l'éblouissait autant que le soleil.

\- Bon, en tout cas, je propose qu'on commence par s'éloigner avant que quelqu'un du bateau ne nous repère.

\- Surtout que Mike et Moblit ont de plus en plus de mal à clouer le bec d'Hanji.

Effectivement, à quelques mètres d'eux un dauphin familier faisait justement surface pour respirer, le bec enserré par les bras de Mike alors que Moblit essayait d'empêcher les nageoires de battre follement.

\- Très bien, on s'éloigne au max.

C'est à ce moment qu'un gros plouf retentit avant qu'une vague ne leur passe par-dessus la tête, les laissant ensuite apercevoir...

\- Wouf.

\- Armin ? Bon chien, silence. Du calme, je me noie pas.

\- Me dites pas qu'on embarque aussi ce tas... d'algues ?

Malheureusement pour Gunther, Livaï ne résista pas à la moue suppliante d'Eren qui serrait contre lui son chien adoré.

\- Petra et Isabel vous vous occupez de la boule de poils.

Après tout, elles étaient tout le temps à gagatiser avec la moindre bestiole soit-disant mignonne.

\- Farlan, je te confies Eren le temps qu'on soit assez éloigné pour que Mike soit déchargé d'Hanji. Eld, tu me portes mais si tu fais la moindre blague, je te noie.

\- Actuellement, tu es le plus noyable de nous deux.

Un regard noir convainquit Eld que l'humeur de Livaï n'était pas à la plaisanterie. La petite troupe se mit en branle et s'éloigna lentement du bateau, évitant de faire des vagues. Après quelques miles, Hanji fut relâchée et Livaï dut subir le flot nourri de ses questions, Eren étant incapable de comprendre les caquètements du dauphin hystérique. Si seulement il n'avait pas besoin de ses mains pour se tenir au dos d'Eld, il aurait pu se boucher les oreilles. Au final ils finirent par arriver dans leurs eaux natales au petit jour, et y trouvèrent le roi Erwin qui semblait les attendre.

\- Eh bien Livaï, c'est la première fois que tu me surprends autant. Toi qui a toujours été si sérieux et si responsable, on dirait que même toi n'est pas à l'abri des ravages que fait l'amour au cerveau.

Embarrassé, Livaï marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Et voilà donc l'élu de ton cœur.

\- Tiens, les sirènes ne sont pas toutes chauves ?

\- ...

\- Pardon. Bonjour Monsieur. Oui, Livaï m'a donné son cœur et je lui ai donné le mien.

\- Vous avez échangé vos cœurs ?

\- Ah, c'est une expression. Je l'aime et il m'aime si vous préférez.

\- C'est si romantique.

\- La ferme Petra !

\- Allons Livaï, ne grogne pas ainsi. Dis-moi plutôt ce que vous comptez faire maintenant.

\- On peut pas rester chez lui vu que sa famille veut qu'il se case avec une femelle et on peut pas respirer sous l'eau alors on pensait chercher un coin de terre tranquille.

\- Je peux aussi vous transformer en tritons.

\- ... QUOI ?!

\- Ah Livaï, qui aurait crû que l'impatience de la jeunesse te toucherait ? Mais vous êtes tous encore des enfants même si vous vous comportez comme des adultes. Mes chers petits, mon trident ne sert pas seulement à assommer les orques et autres titans qui viennent parfois nous menacer, il me permet aussi d'exercer quelque magie en tant que roi des mers.

\- Cool ! Comme ça personne ne pourra nous retrouver pour nous séparer.

\- Heureux de vous voir aussi enthousiaste. Je m'appelle Erwin et je suis le père de ce banc d'adorables têtards.

\- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Eren et ça c'est mon chien Armin.

\- Wouf.

\- C'est un genre d'animal de compagnie ? Je ferais mieux de le transformer en dauphin alors. Très bien, mettons nous à l'œuvre, il n'est jamais prudent de rester longtemps à la surface en plein jour.

Après quelques tourbillons de magie - absolument pas douloureux en plus - Livaï retrouva avec joie sa queue indolore, et contempla avec émotion un Eren ravi qui essayait de calmer le dauphin Armin. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Heureusement Hanji prit la situation en nageoire - la preuve qu'elle pouvait être mature quand elle le voulait. Et Livaï put serrer Eren contre lui, queue contre queue (1). Les deux amoureux rayonnaient de bonheur, pendant qu'en fond Isabel et Petra harcelaient leur père pour savoir si le trident magique faisait repousser les cheveux. Puis tout ce petit monde plongea sous la surface et Livaï s'amusa de voir un Eren circonspect qui hésitait à prendre une grande goulée d'eau oxygénée. Il vint à son secours en l'embrassant à pleine eau et l'ancien humain se retrouva bientôt aussi frétillant qu'un têtard - et aussi peu doué pour nager, mais pour une fois Livaï se sentait d'une patience d'anémone pour lui apprendre.

Le royaume des poissons, après avoir frôlé la tragédie, était à nouveau plein de bulles de rires alors qu'on célébrait le miracle de voir l'austère Livaï sourire comme le pingouin (2) amoureux qu'il était à présent. Même s'il était toujours aussi terrifiant comme il le prouva en punissant Eld d'avoir lancé des paris sur le temps que Livaï et Eren pouvaient rester à s'embrasser et s'ils dépassaient le record de bouche à bouche des couples de Gouramis (3).

HAPPY END

(1) de sirène, bande de pervers  
(2) c'est au pingouin que revient le premier prix pour l'amour, l'affection et le dévouement. Durant la cour amoureuse, il frotte son bec contre celui de la femelle et la tient tendrement avec ses nageoires  
(3) un baiser de 25 minutes a été chronométré chez un couple de Gouramis, des poissons originaires du Sud-Est asiatique

Décidément, cette fic est déséquilibrée. D'un autre côté j'ai écrit d'une traite les chapitres 1 et 3 avant de galérer sur le 2 et de me laisser emporter par la discussion dans le 4.

 **BONUS**

\- Hé Lehrigen ! Les sirènes existent, j'en suis une maintenant ! Tu peux passer au suivant de ta liste !

Un Lehrigen pétrifié vit disparaître la queue de ce qui ressemblait - à moitié - à son prince et ami disparu. Non seulement il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne venait pas d'halluciner, mais il avait été le seul à le voir et l'andouille ne lui avait laissé aucune preuve pour partager au monde sa découverte. Et puis on le prendrait pour un fou s'il racontait que le prince supposé noyé - en tentant de secourir son chien tombé par la fenêtre, ou l'inverse ? - s'était transformé en demi-poisson par la grâce de l'eau de mer. En tout cas, est-ce que ça voulait dire que les sirènes n'étaient pas des animaux mais avaient une intelligence humaine ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Délire alternatif

Juste un petit message pour signaler que j'ai posté un délire alternatif à cette fic, oubliant la guimauve pour du lemon hard :

Kenny le poulpe et le petit triton

Que ceux que ça intéresse aille jouer avec les tentacules, pour les autres restez douillettement dans vos coquilles à dorloter notre mignon et innocent petit couple.

A plus

Iroko


End file.
